The chloroplast DNA of the unicellular green alga Euglena gracilis will be dissected into specific fragments with a variety of restriction endonucleases. Fragments generated by the EcoRI, Bam, and Sal enzymes will be cloned in a plasmid of Escherichia coli. The location of restriction sites generated by the EcoRI, Bam, Sal, Xma/Sma, and Bal enzymes will be determined. Genes for ribosomal RNA (16S and 23S) and specific transfer RNAs will be mapped.